


About Turn

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: You Rang M'Lord?
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Come to the Ball, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: How Cissy stepped in to make sure Ivy had a dress for the servants' ball.Spoilers for the s04e03 episode Come to the Ball.
Relationships: Ivy Teasdale/James Twelvetrees
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	About Turn

"Oh no, I'll go with you tonight, George," Uncle Teddy said, as Cissy strolled down the stairs to the hall. "I can put the car through its paces tomorrow."

Daddy gave a nod but he was frowning at Cissy's suit.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to change, Cissy?" Daddy asked. "You could borrow a dress from Poppy."

Poppy giggled. "I've already lent my share of dresses for the night!"

"I'm quite comfortable as I am, thank you," Cissy replied, though her mind was more on Poppy's gleeful look. She was pleased about something, that much was obvious, and Cissy felt her heart sink. Had she done something to innocent little Ivy? Honestly, it was too bad of Poppy to make Ivy's life harder, just because James was kind to Ivy.

Daddy grumbled a little about Cissy's attire but led them out to the Rolls without saying anything more. Sir Ralph's house wasn't far away and it didn't take long for them to reach the host and hostess of the ball. Cissy took the opportunity to duck out of exchanging greetings with the excuse of having left her cigarette case in the car.

She hadn't, of course. Instead, she drove back to Park Lane and let herself into the house. Maybe Cissy was overreacting but the spite in Poppy's laughter had set her on edge, and Cissy wouldn't be happy until she'd checked for herself that Ivy had a dress fit for the ball.

"Oh, Miss Cissy!"

"Hello, Henry. I forgot my cigarette case. Isn't Ivy ready yet?"

"Nah, she ain't come down yet."

"I'll chivvy her along then. We don't want her missing the ball."

Cissy poked her head into Poppy's room as she passed, just in case Ivy was there. She wasn't, but a pretty pink dress with a large stain of wine was half-lying on the bed. Cissy scowled as she straightened it out. Ivy would have been delighted with such a dress...right up until the moment Poppy poured her wine and hatred over it. What a little cat Poppy was, and what a fool Cissy was to expect her to follow through with a kindness to a girl who had so few pretty things.

Well, no matter. If the situation arose again, Cissy would ask Penelope if she had something suitable. That wouldn't help now, of course, as Penelope was away. Cissy dropped the dress back onto the bed and opened the wardrobe. Poppy had plenty of dresses that she no longer wore; all Cissy had to do was find something she hadn't seen in a few months or more. Poppy probably wouldn't even recognise it.

Oh! Oh, this one would do splendidly.

Almost crushed at the back, the beaded orange gown had an ignored air to it. Cissy remembered when Poppy had bought it. Orange had been all the rage at the time, but it had never really suited Poppy, though she'd insisted on buying it. She'd only worn it the once though, making a quick return to the pinks she preferred. Now, if Cissy remembered correctly, there was a headband to go with it. Yes, there it was - at the back of the shelf with all Poppy's other headbands and fascinators.

Cissy snatched it up and hurried to the stairs that led to the attics. As she'd expected, Ivy was up in her bedroom. Cissy ignored the quiet crying and knocked on the door.

"Ivy. Ivy!"

After a minute, the door opened.

Cissy held up the dress and smiled as Ivy's heartbroken look vanished into astonishment. "There's a headband too. Don't forget to wash your face. I'll be waiting downstairs with Henry."

They only had to wait a minute or two before Ivy came down the stairs with shining eyes. If James Twelvetrees didn't see Ivy as the belle of the ball, he was either blind or a fool.

"Oh, Ivy, you look lovely!"

Cissy smiled to herself. It looked like James had some competition. All she said was, "Come on, you two. I'll drive you over there."

As Ivy and Henry had to join the queue of servants waiting to be announced, Cissy had plenty of time to make her way inside to where the others were. As she'd expected, Poppy didn't recognise the dress at all.

What Cissy hadn't expected was that James would hear of Poppy's actions and take revenge himself. Cissy couldn't help but feel sorry for her spoiled little sister as Poppy pushed her way through the dance crowd to the doors, the wine stain on her dress visible to all.

It was a shame, truly it was, but maybe having her favourite turn on her - in public, no less - would teach Poppy a lesson. Cissy could only hope.


End file.
